La rencontre
by mangafana
Summary: Jack va enfin rencontrer la sœur de Ianto et sa famille, mais dans une situation assez burlesque. One-shot yaoï soft. UA, changement des noms et des âges de certains personnages. Se déroule à la fin de la saison 2 et pas de spoil important de la saison 3.


Auteur : mangafana

Titre : la rencontre

Disclaire : rien n'est à moi

Fic écrite en une soirée sans relecture pour les fautes, j'espère que ça ne gênera pas la lecture.

Cette fic se passe à la fin de la saison 2 et empreinte les personnages de la saison 3 ainsi que certaines situations … on peut dire que c'est un peu un UA d'autant que j'ai changé l'âge des enfants et que vu que je ne me souvenais plus des noms, je les ai changé aussi.

* * *

Ianto prit une grande inspiration puis décrocha le téléphone. Il composa le numéro et attendit anxieux.

Gwen sursauta quand son téléphone sonna. Elle était tellement concentrée sur son ordinateur qu'elle s'était coupée du monde et la sonnerie l'avait tiré brutalement de sa rêverie. Elle remarqua que c'était le numéro de l'office, donc c'était Ianto au bout du fil. Elle décrocha en mettant le haut parleur :

-Oui Ianto ?

-Euh, Gwen … je suis embêté là et … Jack n'est pas dans son bureau …

-Je suis là Ianto, tu as un problème ? tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non, non, c'est juste que … je téléphonais pour prévenir que je ne pourrais pas descendre vous voir de l'après-midi. Jack s'étonna, d'habitude, Ianto passait toujours les voir plusieurs fois par jour quand il n'y avait pas trop de monde et même s'il y avait du monde, il venait quand même par deux fois au moins les réapprovisionner en café.

-Tu es sur qu'il n'y a pas de problème Ianto ?

-Non, aucun … problème à proprement parlé … en fait … ma sœur est passé en furie et elle m'a reproché de ne pas passer assez de temps avec mon neveu et ma nièce alors elle me les a laissé pour l'après-midi et elle est parti faire des courses en ville.

-Tu as une sœur ?

-Tu as des neveux ?

-Je veux voir ça …

-Et moi donc …

-Non, non, s'il vous plait, ne venez pas.

-On va se gêner. Gwen, transfert l'alerte de la faille sur mon bracelet, Ianto, on monte te voir à l'œuvre en tant que baby sister. Ne t'inquiète pas, on passe par la dalle, on ne voudrait pas que tes neveux aillent crier partout qu'il y a un passage secret à l'office du tourisme.

Après ça, Jack fit un clin d'œil à Gwen et ils récupérèrent tout les deux leur manteau et montèrent sur la dalle. Une fois à l'air libre, ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à l'office du tourisme avant d'être trempé par la pluie revigorante de Cardiff.

Quand ils passèrent la porte, Ianto se tourna vers eux en soupirant, sans doute avait-il espéré qu'ils ne viendraient pas … c'était bien mal les connaître.

-Alors Ianto, tu fais les présentations ?

-Bien sur … les enfants, voici mon chef, Jack et ma collègue Gwen. Et voici mon neveu Adam, 6 ans, et ma nièce Mélanie, 4 ans.

-Enchanté les enfants. Les enfants, bien sur, se désintéressèrent de lui et continuèrent à s'affronter avec leur pokemon sur leur DS.

-Bien, je vois qu'ils sont ravis aussi … bon, parlons sérieusement. Ça arrive souvent que ta sœur de débarquer comme ça et de te les laisser ?

-Non, jamais, c'est pourquoi je suis un peu inquiet. Ça ne lui ressemble pas en plus, elle est très maman poule. Je suis sur que c'est à cause de mon crétin de beau-frère !

-Ah gros mot, gros mot !!! s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux enfants en sautillant partout.

-Ah, zut !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est une règle chez ma sœur, quand on dit un gros mot devant un enfant, on lui donne une Livre et quand eux ils disent un gros mot, ils doivent en donner deux à chaque présent ce qui fait que ces enfants sont très polis !!! Et moi je sais que quand je vais chez ma sœur, je dois d'abord passer au distributeur. Ianto fouilla dans ses poches et en retira deux pièces de une Livre qu'il donna aux enfants. Jack et Gwen étaient hilares juste à côté. Tenez les monstres.

-Merci, mais t'es un méchant quand même.

-Moi, un méchant ? et pourquoi ?

-T'as dit un gros mot sur papa.

-Tiens, est-ce que c'est faux ? est-ce que tes parents ne se sont pas disputés ?

-… Si … au téléphone …

-C'est normal, ton père n'est qu'un gros feignant inutile et complètement débile !!! Tiens, partage ça avec ta sœur. Déclara Ianto en tirant un billet de 20 de sa poche et en le tendant au petit garçon. Il culpabilisa un peu en voyant son neveu qui avait toujours la tête baissé aussi reprit-il en disant : enfin, au moins, il a très bon goût étant donné qu'il a épousé ma sœur et il n'est pas complètement un raté étant donné qu'il a réussi à faire deux magnifiques choses … ta sœur et toi !!! déclara t-il en se jetant sur son neveu et en le couvrant de baiser sous les protestations outragés mais hilare du garçon et sous les demandes de bisous de la petite fille.

Finalement, Gwen passa le reste de l'après-midi à jouer avec la petite fille à la poupée tandis que le garçonnet jouait seul avec sa console. Ianto surveillant ça de derrière son comptoir ou il était assis en compagnie de Jack, bien heureux que le dit comptoir soit haut étant donné que Jack avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse et la lui caressait tout en lui parlant. La porte de l'office s'ouvrit sur le coup des 17 heures et la sœur de Ianto entra :

-Erin, je me suis inquiété, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda Ianto en sortant de derrière le comptoir et en s'approchant de la porte. Il la prit dans ses bras et se recula en attendant la réponse.

-C'est rien, je m'étais juste disputée avec mon mari mais ça va, on s'est expliqué.

-Ah, tu l'as retrouvé cet après-midi, c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé les enfants ?

-En quelque sorte …

-EH MA P'TITE PEDALE DE BEAU-FRERE, COMMENT CA VA IANTO ? s'exclama un homme imposant en explosant la porte de l'office et en serrant contre lui le pauvre majordome.

-Euh, bien, je te remercie Fred et toi, ça va ?

-Oh, pour quelqu'un qui sort de taule je m'en sors pas mal.

-Quoi ?

-Bah, oui, en fait c'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé les enfants, je devais aller payer sa caution et je ne voulais pas que les enfants voient ça.

-Mais pourquoi t'as été arrêté ?

-Moi ? Oh, je me suis battu pendant un match.

-Encore un match ?

-Quoi, c'était Cardiff-Londres et ses saletés de londoniens nous narguaient, j'allais pas rester là à rien faire, je ne suis pas comme toi Ice-man, moi il faut que je réagisse. Oh, au fait, très classe ton costume, on dirait pas du tout un pingouin. Bon, où sont mes lardons ? ah, les voilà. Déclara l'homme en allant rejoindre ses enfants qui n'avaient rien entendu de la conversation.

-Eh oui, et il y a passé la nuit et ce n'est qu'à 11 heures qu'ils lui ont permit de me téléphoner pour me dire qu'il était en prison. Jusque là, moi je ne m'inquiétais pas, je croyais qu'il cuvait son vin chez des amis, comme il le fait souvent, et c'est pour ça que je te les ai laissé si brutalement, je suis désolée Ianto.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien, je comprends. Par contre, c'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie de m'appeler pédale quand il me voit ?

-Oh, c'est rien, c'est juste qu'une de mes amies t'as vu dans un restaurant chic il y a deux semaines, tu étais avec un bel homme selon elle et elle m'a dit qu'il te faisait du pied et que le baiser qu'il t'avait donné au moment ou vous quittiez la table avait excité toute la salle. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois gay mais j'aurais bien aimé l'apprendre de ta bouche. C'est lui là ton mec ? déclara Erin en désignant un Jack assez étonné du menton.

-Euh … oui ?! déclara Ianto sans trop savoir quelle serait la réaction de sa sœur.

-Et bien au moins tu as bon goût, il est vraiment bien foutu. Eh, vous avez un nom ?

-Oui … Oui, je m'appel Jack, ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Le plaisir est pour moi, vous aimez la blanquette de veau ?

-Euh … oui … déclara Jack, assez étonné par ce changement de conversation.

-Bien, dans ce cas vous n'avez qu'à venir manger avec nous dimanche prochain, à midi. Ianto, ça fait longtemps mais tu dois te souvenir du chemin pour venir à la maison, tu le conduiras et puisque tu seras là, tu n'aura qu'à rester aussi pour manger.

-Euh, oui madame, merci … qu'est-ce que je peux emmener ?

-Du vin.

-Deux rouges et un blanc ?

-Parfait Ianto.

-J'emmènerais aussi des fleurs.

-Des roses bleus, j'aime bien. Aller les enfants, tout le monde dans la voiture, on rentre.

-.

-Et si, allez, on y va. Erin fit sortir tout le monde puis se tourna vers Ianto et Jack et dit : Bon, on se revoit dimanche alors. Midi, n'oubliez pas. Ianto encore merci pour les enfants.

-Je t'en pris.

-à dimanche.

-à dimanche.

Et la porte se referma sur la jeune femme, laissant dans l'office un silence inhabituel après cette après-midi si agitée. Ianto se tourna vers Jack et dit :

-Voilà, tu es invité à un repas de présentation officiel avec ma sœur.

-Parfait, je serais ravi de mieux connaître la famille de mon chéri.

Jack embrassa Ianto langoureusement sous le soupir envieux de Gwen puis Ianto murmura entre deux baisers :

-Il faudra que tu me fasses penser à aller au distributeur automatique avant le déjeuner.

FIN.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
